Outlaw Revolt
by RavenViSionEX
Summary: A Cowboy Bebop/Outlaw Star/Candidate For Goddess Cross over fic about my Online RPG. Read the prolouge to get the summary!
1. Beginning of the Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, nor do I own Cowboy Bebop, although I wish I did! (=_=\/)  
  
Claimer: I own the storyline, and the characters, and... the clothes design... places... everything but the general thing okay.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
OUTLAW REVOLT  
LAYER 01: INTRODUCTION  
  
His heart raced as he ran. He was running from something, but from what it looks like, something bad. His albino hair covered his eyes, he was wearing all black clothing that was pressed against his bare skin because of the pouring rain. The men chasing him was drawing near until the boy bumped into someone. He looked up slowly to see a man wearing a brown cloak towering above him. The man slowly steps in front of the small boy, his fiery red hair covering his face. The men stop running slowly and eye him suspiciously.  
  
"Get away from the kid and ya won't get hurt..." One of the goons warn, ready to pull the trigger of his pistol.  
  
"Pfft... empty threat... why don't you get a book and look yourself up a good one." The man says, nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't say I warned you..." The goon says while pulling up his gun.  
  
All the man does is smirk and throw his cloak up in front of his body, the bullet holes piercing the cloth. The man runs under the cloak with pistols in hand. He fires rapidly at the attackers but not at vital areas, taking them out easily.  
  
"Who... who're you..." The wounded goon asks in pain.  
  
"You want my name... fine. The names Starwind... Gene Starwind." Gene says, putting his guns away.  
  
"G-G-Gene Starwind.." The goon says frightened.  
  
"In the flesh, got a problem?" He replies, picking up the small boy into his arms.  
  
"No... no sir... sorry for ever getting in your way..." The goon says getting up and slapping his friends legs to tell them to get up and go. "Sorry! Very sorry!" He says again before high tailing with his friends.  
  
"Better... hey kid, you okay?" Gene says turning his attention to the boy.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine... thank you for saving me." The albino haired boy replies.  
  
"Hmm.. what's your name kid?" Gene asks him during his walk down the empty street.  
  
"I don't know..." The boy replies, embarrassed he has no name.  
  
"That's peculiar... well I'll give you one myself... hmm... what about... Raven Sion..." Gene says proud of his decision.  
  
"Raven... Raven... yeah! Thanks Mr. Gene!" Raven says gleefully.  
  
"Heh-heh... no problem Raven." Gene says happily. "You can be a part of my crew if ya want..."  
  
"Wow, being a part of a crew... that sounds great!" Raven says, happier then he ever has been in his entire life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven woke to the sun hitting his eyes. He sits up and rubs his eyes with his now muscular yet toned arms. He gets out of bed and lets his cold feet hit the ice cold stone floor and yawns. Walking down the hall way he enters the bathroom for his daily brushing of the teeth, taking of the shower, drying off, getting dressed, brushing his hair so it looks a certain way, then eating breakfast and heading out to school. He was wearing beige khakis with a chain attached to it, a black long-sleeved shirt, black goggles around his neck, and black fingerless gloves.  
  
_//Maaan... another boring day at school... what a waste... but Gene taught me to soak up as much knowledge as I possibly can before I go out and venture into the large world and vast endless frontier called space... why'd he have to get all intellectual on me...// _Raven thinks to himself, mocking Gene's words exactly how he said them.  
  
"Raven-kun! Raven-kun!" Calls out a girl chasing after him.  
  
"Eh... oh hey Kizna. What's with the baseball hat?" Raven asks suspiciously.  
  
"Its none of your business!" Kizna screams at him, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Uh huh... I see..." Raven says slyly, before he lunges over and tries to wrestle the baseball hat off of her head.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Lemme go!" Kizna screams while whacking him with a small rubber mallet she always carries with her.  
  
"Ow ow ow!!!! Okay geez sorry!" Raven apologies, rubbing his head. "But... I guess I'll have to leave you in the dust then!" Raven says, putting skate modifiers on the bottom of his shoes and skating off.(A/N: Skate modifiers are like inline skate wheels on the small bar that can hook up to the bottom of your shoes...)  
  
"Hey! Get back here you baka!" Kizna screams at him, flailing her arms at her sides and running after him.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Raven says, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex-kun : Well... I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Raven : I'm sexy!  
  
Kizna : Hahahahaha! Sure ya are hun, sure ya are.  
  
Raven : *Rips off his shirt to reveal his rippled chest*  
  
Kizna : *Falls to the floor having a spasm.*  
Raven : *Finds a new shirt.*  
  
Alex-kun : Oh boy... well... R&R people! Arigatou!


	2. School Sucks The battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, nor do I own Cowboy Bebop, although I wish I did! (=_=/)  
  
Claimer: I own the storyline, and the characters, and... the clothes design... places... everything but the general thing okay.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTLAW REVOLT  
LAYER 02: School Sucks

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon arrival at Gideon High Kizna finally stopped chasing Raven in order to catch her breath. Raven just pushed the buttons on his shoes again and was leveled with the ground.  
  
"Hey, Kiz. You alright?" Asked Raven, grinning slyly. "Awh, what happened, cat got your tongue? He continues, loving pushing her buttons.  
  
"Don't mention cats around me," Replies Kizna, pulling down her hat even more. "or else I'll tell whatever girlfriend you have now your secret dream you had about me." She continues, a bright grin on her face.  
  
"Well seeing you in a pool will do that to a guy." He mutters. "But now you won't even go near the place. Why n-" He asks, but gets cut off by a sharp hit to the forehead that makes his head slam into his locker.  
  
"Baka!" Kizna screams at the top of her lungs and stomps off, dragging a rather large mallet beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Intermission time, YAYYYYY!!!!  
*Jumps up and down and shakes his groove thang.*  
This commercial is brought to you by.... ME!*Dance dance.*  
  
A man with tattered clothes slowly crawls through the desert, with the winds blowing high and his hopes soaring ever so low.  
  
"Wa...ter.... I need.... water... huh? What's that coming my way...?" He whispers, seeing something fast coming his way.  
  
"Baka baka baka baka bakaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Yells someone with a large mallet.  
  
"Honey, honey I didn't mean to get lost! She stole my mon- UGAAHHHHH!!!!" The man tries to plea but he gets smacked face first with the mallet and is sent flying.  
  
A man in a black suit with sunglasses to match walks onto the scene.  
  
"Have you caught your man cheating with someone rather ugly? Do you feel... offended? Well feel offended no more! Now with the Slap-Mah-Man-Up Mallet, brand him for life!" He flashes a smile that sparkles.  
  
"My man was a lying cheating boozehound. But when I caught him I made sure he looked so ugly, no women would want him anymore, even I don't!" She says, throwing away a bloody faces man with missing teeth.  
  
"It really works!" She says with a giggle.  
  
"Call 1-800-555-Mah-Man-Cheated-On-Me-So-I-Wanna-Smack-Him-Up! Only four thousand payments of 1 Dollar!"  
  
Back to the program - erm I mean fanfic!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang loudly throughout the schools, and everything was silent... for a milisecond. All of the doors opened and bodies were flinging around like a blind man in a mosh pit to get out of school.  
  
"Must... fight way... out of school!" Mutters Raven, pushing past people and climbing on top of heads. He starts running on the heads of the mob of teens eager to get out of school on Monday, he then looks to his side and sees Kizna beside him doing the same.  
  
"Man... we seriously need to transfer school." Says Kizna, while jumping over some ones hand.

  
"I agree with you totally!" Replies Raven, jumping through the doors and outside. He turns to see Kizna being hurtled towards him, screaming. She rams right into him and he skids across the school yard and into the gates. "Ow...."  
  
"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Kizna apologies.  
  
"Heh... it's okay. Hey your hat is over... there..." He whispers staring at her head. "You have cat ears..."  
  
"..." Blink blink. "I uhm... wanted to tell you... bu-but...." She gets cut off and moans as her ears get rubbed by Raven.  
  
"Wow... this'll be greatly used when you get in the sack!" Raven says, grinning. But his grin fades when he sees Kizna's face. "It was a joke! A joke!" He gets up and starts running for dear life. Followed suit by Kizna.  
  
"Baka baka baka baka baka baka!!!!!!!" She screams waving a mallet in the air.  
  
"Noooooooooo!!!!!!" Raven screams when the mallet comes down upon him and squishes him flatter then a pancake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex-kun: *Is rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.* Man you guy should've seen Raven get rolled off into the car tire replacement place! They had to puff him up the side of Kizna's head when she's angry.  
  
Kizna: *Growls deeply.* BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! *Starts chasing him around with a mallet larger then the one she hit Raven with.*  
  
Alex-kun: Please...*Scampers off screen followed by Kizna, runs across the screen again.* Read and Review...*Scampers off screen again followed by Kizna.* My loyal fans!*Gets hit by the mallet and Kizna does a V sign with her fingers.*


End file.
